Tezuka-chan!
by Blitzfreak
Summary: This is not FEMTezuka! Nor is it yaoi! Ran, a freshmen in college, is finally going to see her best friends after long years of waiting. how will they react to her return into their lives? TezukaXOC NO FLAMES! Rated T because there will be T rated things later.
1. Prologue

**OOCNESS! There will be a lot throughout the whole story. If you don't like don't read. Flames are not accepted. **

Prologue   
_"__Tezuka-chan!" a girl about 9 yelled at the brown haired 10 year old. He was frowning and looked back. His expression softened when he saw it was her. "Tezuka-chan! Wait up!" She came running down the hill glomping the poor grade schooler when she reached him. _

"_It's good to see you too Ran-kun." The girl giggled as he said those words. Continuing on their way Ran skipped beside Tezuka who had a simple stride that kept up with her. _

_It was late Fall and Ran wore a green jacket that was slightly thick. Every time she would skip mittens would jump around from her wrists. She wore jeans and a wool cap in her head which she had put on Tezuka's head once she had glomped him. "Neh, Tezuka-chan, did you finish the assignment we had in English today?" _

_The boy nodded and tapped the back of his bag, indicating that the homework from yesterday was within it. She giggled again and skipped in front of Tezuka making him stop abruptly surprising him. "Did you forget about Fuji-kun?" She pointed at the house they had stopped in front of. Ran smiled at the soft expression that was on his face. _

"_Hai, he slipped my mind for a second." For being a 5th grader Tezuka had an amazing vocabulary, but Ran also had a good vocabulary. She was a year ahead of her former class. Right now she should have been with her brother in 4th grade but she skipped ahead during Kindergarten. _

_The other brown headed 10 year old came out of his house. "Ohaiyo Ran-chan, Tezuka-kun, thanks for stopping him again Ran. He can be forgetful can't he?" Both laughed at the annoyed expression on Tezuka's face. _

_Ran went back to skipping beside Tezuka, while Fuji walked on the other side. The three were inseparable. Walking wasn't the only place where you would see the three together, but at school, Down the halls, during recess, lunch, even in the classroom they would be together laughing and talking. _

_Ran Karou was the twin sister to Kaidoh Karou. She was a few seconds older than her brother, making her the oldest, but the brother never really let her step all over him. Let's face it, no one like being stepped on. _

_She had advanced intelligence so the teachers had moved her on up to Tezuka's and Fuji's class and had been keeping her there. But recently Ran had been hearing that they may be advancing her again but this time two years ahead of her current class. that would make her a second year in junior high by next year. And there was an added bonus to it all. Every six months she would be transferred over to Germany to take some studies. She already knew the language, why not learn their culture as well. _

_She hadn't told Tezuka or Fuji yet, she couldn't bring herself to do so. she didn't like seeing an upset look on their faces, especially when she felt a pain in her chest when she saw Tezuka's face like that. _

_She had decided that summer she would tell them. _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad._ She thought. _Maybe they will still visit me. _Ran wasn't one to say what she was fearing. _

"_Ran-chan, how can you skip for so long?" Fuji asked, a smile on his face. Ran giggled and hopped in front of him skipping backwards still. _

"_It takes a lot of Practice., and you must never," Suddenly she ducked under a branch which hit Fuji right in the mouth. She giggled before continuing, "Never let your guard down." _

_Fuji held his mouth and furrowed his brows. Tezuka laughed at him, slapping his thigh as he did. Ran joined in as well, holding her stomach. "It's not funny! She was distracting me!" Fuji had released his mouth to speak before quickly applying the pressure back to his throbbing lip. _

_This was the life. Three friends walking to school, laughing at each other in good humor. _

_When the school year was done Ran became worried. She hadn't thought completely how she was going to break the news to the guys, and the time was growing thin. _

_Her mother had gotten her uniform early that summer so that she could see how it looked on her daughter, and if she needed to call the school for a different size. Ran had started crying after she tried on the uniform. _It just won't be the same!

_Finally on the last week before school Ran had invited the two over to her house. She already had her things packed to go to Germany in two days. _I don't want to leave them. _Dark thoughts entered her mind as she watched the two converse over what they were going to do during the school year. _

"_Hey Ran-chan, what do you think your co-curricular activities will be? Tezuka and I were gonna try out for Tennis." Ran smiled, at them. _

"_I think I'll try out for the Tennis team too. I'm sure that the boys could use a spunky girl like me." She faked a smile, but it didn't go unnoticed by her two very observant friends. They were frowning with concern laced in their eyes. _

"_What's wrong Ran-Chan/kun?" They asked at the same time. Tears welled up in her eyes, and in the moment she cried. The two raced to her side and she told them everything. Her being bumped up two classes and the trips to Germany. _

_They were at a loss for words. They hadn't expected this at all. _Ran-chan is leaving? _Fuji revealed his stunning blue eyes as he hugged a crying Ran. While Tezuka's thoughts were leaning on. _Why didn't she tell us earlier? _He too was hugging his friend. "I don't want to leave you guys. I like having you two as my friends. I don't want replacements!" She continued to cry out these words while they gave her comfort. _

_Fuji left after she was done crying, Ran's mother saying that Fuji's parents had called him home. All that was left was Tezuka. He was still hugging her, but only with one arm as they stared at the view that was from her backyard. "Ran-kun," She side glanced at him, not sure if she should face him. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have come up with something." Ran shook her head. _

"_No, I didn't want you two to be upset. I wanted to really enjoy my last school year with my best friends before I go to Germany." She whipped away the last tear that was present on her face and smiled. "Besides I have your guys E-mail addresses. I'll stay communicated with you guys through that." Tezuka smiled. _

"_Hai, be sure to Email back every day." On that note they hugged. For the both them though it felt like more, much more. _

"_Tezuka, do me a favor." Her voice was suddenly serious, making Tezuka look her straight in the eye. _

"_What is it?" Smiling sweetly, Ran opened her mouth and spoke five words. _

"_Don't let your guard down." Then she planted a kiss on his cheek giggling at the blush that covered his face afterwards._


	2. Chapter 1: Hey there Tezuka-chan!

**Glad to see that many of you enjoyed the prologue. Now I hope you'll love Chapter 1 **

Chapter 1: Hey there Tezuka-chan!   
I walked through the corridors of Kanto University. I had returned from Germany a week ago and the Tennis season was starting up soon. _I wonder if Tezuka and Fuji ever joined Tennis. _I smiled at the very thought of them. When I had gone off the Germany I had emailed them immediately but learned that I didn't get good service while there. I tried Emailing them when I got back but for some reason my little sister had gotten the internet shut down for the rest of the year. I was either too busy to visit them or they were gone.

Basically I was sure that they thought I was ignoring them. This year though I was going to change that. Thanks to Kuniharu, Tezuka's father, I learned that he was going to Seishen Gakuen High. Today I planned on visiting them. Today was going to reconnect with my best friends.

"Ran-chan!" I kept going knowing that my vice captain would be able to catch up to me easily. She jumped onto my back, pushing my rackets into my spine uncomfortably.

I laughed shoved her off with my elbow, "What is it Beset?" The sandy brown haired girl brushed her hair back. Currently I was her best friend, but I would call her my best girl friend. I had met her at Germany; she was an exchange student from Egypt. She was doing the same thing I was except she was actually a normal aged college student, unlike me. I was seventeen and I was on my second year of my first year of college. The university held me back and plan to do it again so that I'm with kids that are more my age.

It wasn't that I didn't like the kids in my class, it's just I don't have many friends. They didn't accept me like my former class. Inui and I would normally go and make shakes for everyone, and we'd hang out at Taka-san's when his father's sushi shop was really small. Oishi and I would constantly try and mend Eiji's wounds which he got from climbing the tree in Tezuka's backyard. Everyone was too scared to go over to Fuji's.

"I hear that you're going to visit them today?" There was a seductive tone in her voice. I wanted to groan and curse the day I told her that I had a small crush on my former classmate.

Sighing I continued down the street, "Yes, and your point is?" I took a left and saw Seigaku a few blocks ahead. She nudged my shoulder, and giggled.

"Oh you know..." She raised her eyebrows and giggled again. I swear sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with her. I sighed again, but we were already through the gates at Seigaku.

I breathed in the familiar smells of the cherry blossoms. Every lunch shift I would sit under one of the cherry blossoms and eat my lunch, man it felt good. For now all I do is go out to eat with Beset when classes are done for the day at noon.

The sound of Tennis balls hitting rackets got me excited. I could tell that Beset could hear them too cause her head snapped right towards the source of the sound. "They have Tennis here?!" She screamed, but not loud enough to disturb the sound barrier.

I chuckled when Beset ran towards the courts, leaving a trail of fire to follow. I walked after her, apologizing to anyone who had been knocked down in my vice captains sprint to the courts. So far I had to apologize to my old math professor, English professor, and a track team student who had been running campus laps. Poor guy now he'll have to run extra for being late.

As I caught up to her I saw that sparkle in her eyes that said, "Someone's really good on that court." I glanced out onto the court and sure enough the regulars were practicing. They seemed really good, was that a dunk smash! I grabbed hold of the fence and smiled.

"Now that's a move I haven't seen in a long time." I commented, looking at the spiky haired boy who was freakishly tall. I took a mental note of his eyes after the smash. He seemed to enjoy using it, he enjoyed using the power. His opponent seemed to have returned it with a... Buggy whip shot? Wait a minute I know that move! I looked at the other end of the court and sure enough there was my brother Kaidoh.

I gulped. He's gonna need to know why I'm here. Avoiding looking at my brother I gazed around the court. I noticed Eiji and Oishi playing doubles against Inui and another regular, who looked to be a midget. _Does that kid have green tinted hair?_ I shook my head. _That kid isn't normal. _

Soon enough my eyes landed on the two I planned to talk to. Tezuka Kinumitsu, and Fuji Shusuke. I was feeling sick to my stomach, and I was sure that seeing purple dots wasn't normal behavior for me. Glad that they hadn't noticed me I hid behind Beset the best I could. She glanced down at me then looked back to the courts. She didn't need to ask, she could tell that I was nervous.

I breathed slowly, trying to catch my bearings before facing my two best friends in the world. _Will they hate me? There's only one way to find out. _Taking another deep breath I donned a cocky smirk and walked out from behind Beset. I quickly picked up a small rock and giggled lightly. Taking aim I threw with complete accuracy at Tezuka's forehead, which hit its mark.

He held it, everyone looking at their captain, or I think he was their captain. He looked my way and his eyes widened slightly. Fuji followed the gaze and his eyes opened to reveal those stunning blue eyes that would make any girl melt. "Oi! Don't let your guard down Te-zu-ka-chan!" The whole court grew silent as I giggled at the bewildered looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 2: Guess who's captain!

**Glad to see a lot of you have enjoyed Tezuka-chan. Hope I can get some reviews from you all to hear your thoughts. Open to suggestions. **** Note: Warning those who review flames will not receive a cookie. **

Chapter 2- Guess who's captain! 

I entered the courts with Beset beside me. I was hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't kick me out of there the second I started speaking. "Oi, Buchou, who is that girl?" The dunk smash player asked, still on the court with my brother.

Tezuka didn't reply, instead he just watched my movements. I could tell that he was trying to see all the feminine difference in my appearance which was a lot since we were nine and ten. When I got close I didn't let my smirk betray me. Getting close to his face I smirked and said. "You can check me out later Tezuka-chan, I'm not leaving anytime soon." I could see an edge of softness to his eyes but he kept up a strong wall. I sighed in my head. _Is he trying to hide it from me? _

Fuji however was smiling from ear to ear. I could see that he was trying hard not to run up and hug me on the spot. Making it easier on my best friend I ran and hugged him instead, I was sure the other regulars were confused. Fuji replied quickly by wrapping his arms around me with a lot of force. I smiled into his shoulder and turned my head to look into his eyes.

He stared right back, happiness coming off him in oozes. It was heartwarming to hug him there but I didn't like disturbing their practice, so I reluctantly released him. I glanced over at the 'Golden pair' and saw an equally happy expression on their faces. I met Inui's eyes and he seemed relieved, as did Taka-san. I once again turned to Tezuka, who seemed to get over his momentary shock.

"Ohiayo, Ran." His voice was disselved of all emotion but his eyes showed no emotion, at least not like used to. I was weary when I hugged him, but I felt like I had to. Murmurs came from the rest of the club., yet I was not truly caring. I released Tezuka who hadn't hugged back, and I went back over to Beset.

When I'd gotten a few feet from Tezuka I was attacked with a hug from Eiji. "Ran-chan!" He was squeezing the living daylights out of me, but I was laughing too hard to know if it was actually him stealing the air from my lungs.

"Eiji-kun! I haven't seen you in forever!" I tried to return the hug but my arms were trapped underneath his making it a complete fail of a hug. Oishi ran over and tore Eiji off me before going in for a quick hug as well. Inui and Taka-san had come over giving me the same treatment in hugs. What can I say, I'm a really huggy person.

The murmurs had stopped but confusion was thick in the air. I swear I could see a vein popping in Tezuka's head. "Why are you all standing around? Get back to practice." Many of them shrieked and immediately went back to their previous matches, others grumbled and half heartedly continued to pick up balls. I growled under my breath. _Half hearted players were never allowed to play when I was here. _

"So Ran, since we're in the middle of practice how about we all hang out at Taka-san's sushi shop afterwards, that way Tezuka doesn't blow a vein?" Fuji spoke mockingly at the captain who was looking at Fuji with a glare. I laughed a loud at them, Fuji joining in when Tezuka had a glare pointed at me.

I whipped a tear from my eye and calmed down, "Well, I'll leave you two to your practice. I'll wait outside the fence." On that note I left the court, a very silent Beset following.

Practice didn't last long after that much to my discomfort. I didn't want them to rush practice just to be with me, plus I was hoping to see how they did after so many years. They all disappeared into the changing room, leaving me with Beset. "So they're your old classmates huh?" She gave me a smirk making me blush lightly.

"Hai," I smiled, "Tezuka and Fuji are my best friends." She frowned and puffed up her cheeks, "Besides you of course." she went back to smiling.

"So, are you going to ask him out?" I blushed again this time it was a darker shade. My muscles were clinched everywhere, and I could feel the strain.

"N-n-nani?! What in the world would give you that idea?!" She giggled at me patting my head in the process.

"Poor naive Ran-chan, can't tell when she's fallen head over heels for a boy." She giggled again and stepped back. I gave her a questioning look when I noticed that Kaidoh had exited the locker room.

He walked straight over to me, eyes a blazed with rage. "Why are you here Ran? Dad said that you were supposed to be in Germany for another month." he hissed, his eyes hardening with blind anger.

I rolled my eyes, "I told him that so that I could surprise them when I got home early." my voice was bland, like how Tezuka's was earlier. Kaidoh was about to send a retort when suddenly some hugged his side and tackled him to the ground. My eyes widened to the size of saucers, but I started laughing when my sister got up.

"You're supposed to wait for me by the gate Nii-san." she stated sitting on Kaidoh's back. He growled under his breath for a moment before just smiling.

"Aa, gomen'nasai." lifting her from his back Kaidoh held out his arm for her to take. I smiled wearily. My sister is 16, but has been blind from birth. It amazed our whole family how she could play tennis as if she could see though there were a few moments where she almost ran into the poles.

"Ohaiyo Kurami," Beset chirped, hugging Kurami to death. I laughed at the discomfort look on Kurami's face. Soft footsteps came from the locker room, and I turned to see a slightly damp Tezuka.

My heart skipped a beat, and my breath became ragged. _Come on Ran, you've seen him at the pool like this before. You can DO this! _Breathing out slowly I gave him a cocky smirk. "Decide to be a gentlemen and not make a lady wait?" I couldm't tell if he wanted to laugh. Well soon enough I'll get that to happen but not yet. First I have to catch up with Fuji and the rest of the gang.

Kaidoh, Beset, and Kurami looked back and forth between Tezuka and me. Kurami broke the awkward silence, "So Beset, are you staying at our house?" Beset took her eyes away from mine and nodded.

"Hai," she answered happily.

"Well then come with us," Kaidoh stated rather quickly, "We can get you settled in while Ran is with the sempais." Beset nodded and picked up the bag she had brought with her.

"See you later Ran-chan!" she yelled as they walked down the road towards the house. I waved goodbye before turning back to Tezuka. I noticed every difference. His muscles were fuller and his neck became thicker from childhood. He still wore those glasses, but there was a strange necklace around his neck. I'd have to ask him about that later. The most obvious change though was his height.

After another five minutes of waiting in silence the other regulars emerged. "Nya, let's go!" Eiji, as hyper as ever, threw his arms into the air with a huge grin on his face. I smiled with teeth showing. Many would comment that my teeth looked sharp like a dogs at times and scare off anyone around me, but if I knew Eiji he'd- "Nya, your teeth haven't changed a bit! They still look like a dog's!" I giggled at him. Gosh, I had missed them all.

"Sa, shall we all get going?" Fuji asked getting nods from everyone we walked towards Kawamura's sushi. The familiar streets and sounds brought back memories of the childhood we all shared. Taka giving us samples of his dads sushi, Inui throwing it into a blender then him and I drinking it. I could remember when Fuji had given us all Wasabi rolls and latter on we all puked it back up.

When we entered I sighed, "Not enough memories," Turning to them I smirked at their confused faces. "Time to make more." I grabbed the nearest person, who so happened to be Tezuka, and sat on one of the bar stools. The rest entered while Taka walked behind the bar and readied making the sushi.

I had gotten into a long conversation with Oishi, still holding onto Tezuka's hand. "So Ran-chan, how long are you planning to be in Tokyo?" Eiji asked leaning around Oishi with some sushi hanging out the side of his mouth.

I took it out and put it down on my own plate, "I've got break with Beset for about a week. We both don't have to take finals since we're going to be-" I stopped mid sentence and smirked, "Well you guys will find out, that is, if you go to Kanto next year."

They all had confused looks on their faces, exchanging glances with one another every few minutes. "Here you go Ran," Taka called out from the back of the shop. I took the paper from Taka's hand. It was a coupon for free sushi. On the corner of the sheet it said that it was good for a week.

I smiled sweetly at Taka, "Thanks Taka-san, I'll be sure to come back before I leave for school again." I got up from my seat and gave Taka a quick hug before sitting down again.

Tezuka tapped my shoulder. I stared into his eyes, "Ran, is this some time before your next trip to Germany? Is that why you're not telling us why you and Beset aren't taking the final?" he asked, his eyes hardening but it seemed like it was only obvious to me. _He's still mad from fifth grade! _

I shook my head, "Nope, I just got back recently. Beset and I aren't planned on going back till later in the season, but that won't be as long a trip as we normally go." I smiled in my head.

He nodded once and turned back to his drink in front of him. I sighed, while we had been in the shop I couldn't seem to start a conversation with him at all. "Ran-chan?" I nearly jumped from Inui's voice suddenly next to my ear.

"Hai, Inui-san, what is it?" I scratched the back of my head nervously turning to him. I had noticed the difference in our height now. He'd gotten taller then me, and his muscles, for once, were finally bigger than my own.

He readjusted his glasses and glanced down at his notebook, "In your tennis team, you've become a regular. That's correct I believe." I nodded sweating in the back of my neck, "Ii data." He down two quick notes before glancing up again. "Since you were in Seigaku, you joined the boys tennis team but you being a girl they hadn't allowed you to be captain. Instead you became Co-captain for Yamuto-bouchou. Correct?"

I nodded and sighed. _I'm sighing quite a lot today. _"It's true Inui-san, but now that I'm in college the school made the decision that I could be captain." I smiled and clenched my fist. "I'll prove to everyone that a girl can be a good captain... For two years in a row." Silence overtook the seigaku tennis players.


	4. Chapter 3: Why we can't have nice things

**This took me forever but I finally got the nest part out! I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took so long, but I've been working on different stories and doing school stuff. UGH! Hope you guys like and thanks for being patient with me. **

**Update on What do I call you? It is currently being worked on and I hope to have some parts out for you guys soon. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Blitzfreak **

Chapter 3-This is why we don't have nice things

"Congrats Ran-chan!" Eiji chanted smiling widely. I smiled back at him with a sharp smile. Everyone else gave me a congrats as well, even Tezuka! It made my heart melt when he spoke to me finally.

The screech of a tire and fast feet came from outside, "Make way for Ore-sama!" A guard yelled from outside as a red carpet came through the doorway. _Ore-sama? _

Suddenly a grey haired teen entered the shop, flashy jewelry complimenting his entire body. I met his eyes and smiled cheekily, "Hello miss..?" he raised a brow up at me.

I smiled exposing one "fang", "Ran Karou." he smiled and took my hand and kissed it. I felt like puking up right there, this guy wore too much callone.

"Well it is a pleasure to you to meet me this fine day." he boasted while throwing a hand up in the air. I frowned. _Cocky brat! _

"Oh is it Atobe?" Fuji asked his eyes slightly opened, "If it's such a pleasure to her then why does she look disgusted?" I giggled behind my hand at Atobe's disbelieving face.

Atobe walked right over to Fuji and glared, "Oh? and you know how she acts? What are you now a stalker?" Atobe accused smirking at Fuji's red face. I narrowed my gaze and got up from my seat, but not before seeing Oishi start berating Atobe's manners.

"Atobe! That's not nice to say to Fuji! How would you like it if-" Fuji shushed Oishi with his hand. Everyone got silent as Fuji pinned Atobe with his piercing gaze. Before anyone knew what had happened Atobe was on the ground, a nice bruise shining on his left cheek. (Forgive me Atobe lovers but I don't like Atobe)

"Fuji!" the team screamed, watching helplessly as Fuji got up from where he sat, walking over to where I was. He grabbed my hand and we left, me being dragged behind Fuji as we walked further down the street.

"F-Fuji, where are we going?" I asked, finally able to catch my footing as we slowed at a tennis court. He glanced back behind us and smiled like he had been earlier.

He opened his eyes and looked into my eyes, "To be honest Atobe was asking for it. He shouldn't treat women like that." I blushed and averted my gaze. Back when we had been kids Fuji was very protective of me, sometimes Tezuka-chan would help him defend me.

"That's still no excuse for punching him the jaw Fuji-kun, you're going to get in so much trouble for this by not only Tezuka, but by your teammates as well." I got him to release my hand, and held it to my chest. Fuji cringed and as I looked up I noticed the hurt look on his face. "Fuji?"

He turned away from me, hiding his eyes under eyelids. "I... I don't care if I get yelled at for this. I'm just happy I could see,a-and talk to you again Ran-chan. You don't know how much I've missed you, and don't get me wrong Tezuka's missed you too it's just he's changed. He doesn't open up to anyone anymore, not even me Ran," Fuji looked me right in the eyes again, tears making his eyes glisten. When he left off the honorific I knew something was wrong, but the almost tears meant this a more than serious. "He doesn't speak like he used to, the fun in his eyes is gone."

I felt my own tears starting to go over my eyes. _Tezuka-chan... _Whipping away fresh tears I walked over to Fuji. Giving him a comforting hug I wrapped my arms firmly around his torso. He returned the kind gesture. _What's going on? Why is my heart..._ I looked up at Fuji's eyes. He was looking at me, his eyes slightly opened giving off a warming feel.

Swallowing a little I felt our heads start to come closer. _No! Stop! _I pushed away catching the both of us off guard. _No... I-I won't do this to him. I won't give him false hope. _"I... I'm sorry Fuji-kun, I just can't." With those parting words I ran off.

If I had turned around I would have seen such a horrible look on Fuji's face, and the relieved face of Tezuka.

I sat in the dorm room just staring at the ceiling. Beset was studying in the library so the room was mine for the night. I felt a little lonely just sitting here, but it was really the only thing I could do. _I could chat with Tezuka over chat I guess, or maybe I could call Fuji and apologize. _I sighed before finally deciding that I should find my laptop.

It was wedged between the floor and the couch. I took it out and put in my password. It went black before showing my desktop. I opened a browser and saw that it had two new Emails. One was from Fuji, and the other from Tezuka.

Contemplating between the two I opened up Fuji's first.

_To: Ran-Chan _

_From: Fuji-kun_

_Hey Ran, I just wanted to apologize for what I did earlier. It was inappropriate and unforgivable. I hope you forgive me. _

I sighed. _Who could say no to that kind of pleading? _Hitting reply I typed up a quick reply.

_To: Fuji-kun _

_From: Ran-chan _

_Hai, Fuji-kun, I forgive you. We're friends and it was bound to happen. I'm just not... Well, I guess I did come here to tell someone that I love them, but I don't want you to think that you're completely out. You're a great friend Fuji-kun and maybe we can be together someday. _

_Btw, do you and Tezuka-chan want to hang out this weekend? Beset has exams and I'm free. ;) Are you up for it? _

I smirked at my craftsman ship before hitting send. _Now to look at Tezuka's. _Clicking the email I read each word with a new found excitement.

_To: Ran-kun_

_From: Tezuka-chan_

_Ran! I didn't know you were coming today! It's great to know you're back. :) Want to hang out tomorrow at the mall? The movie theatre is still open and I'll pay ;) Fuji can't come though, he has a test the next day and want to study. _

_P.S. What were you and Fuji doing on that tennis court earlier? *Kissy face* I think I started to see sparks fly. _

I felt my face redden so much I thought I was going to pass out. _He saw that! _I hit reply as fast as I could.

_To: Tezuka-chan_

_From: Ran-kun _

_No, no, no! There isn't anything between Fuji-kun and I. He was just protecting me from Atobe-san. (The idiot thinking that every female wants him Grrrrr) Also I'd love to go with you to the movies Tezuka-CHAN! I never pass up free food and you know that ;) What movies are there out right now? _

I clicked send and waved a hand in front of my face. During my freak reply I'd gotten a reply from Fuji.

_From:Fuji-kun _

_To:Ran-chan_

_Thanks Ran, and yeah I'd be up for hanging out this weekend. I'm not sure what Tezuka has planned though. Probably a day inside with a book like he normally has planned. ;) What do you want to do? _

_To: Fuji-kun_

_From:Ran-chan _

_How about we go hang out at that old shop we used to go to all the time? I haven't been there in ages. I bet the food still tastes the same. :) _

It had been some minutes before I finally got a reply from Tezuka.

_To: Ran-kun_

_From: Tezuka-chan _

_Abraham Lincoln vampire hunter, Eclipse (From those vampire books. Read the whole series by the way. I think it's for chicks, I didn't enjoy it at all), Les Miserables. There are others but they're for more of the younger generation. ;) That and I don't need my I.Q to drop. _

_From:Ran-kun_

_To:Tezuka-chan _

_How about Les miserables I got to see it in France while I was in Germany. I want to see how well the director did Lez miss in this. _

I exchanged a few more Emails with them. It was getting late when we'd decided to turn in for the night. Wishing them a good nights rest I laid down on my bed with a wide smile on my face. Tomorrow after practice Tezuka and I plan on going to the movies... And he's paying. "It's so much like a date!" I squealed, but put a hand over my mouth when a thud of a fist against the neighboring wall. A muffled sound came from the other side before it went quiet again.

_I can't wait. I hope I can confess to him then... It's going to be perfect. _Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
